


Wrecked

by ClayJackson



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: “Carter, please,” Norman whines as he tugs at the rope that has him spread out like a buffet.





	Wrecked

“Carter, please,” Norman whines as he tugs at the rope that has him spread out like a buffet. His skin is flushed, bright red splotches blooming across his whole body. His wrists and ankles are tied tightly, the rope digging in just enough to chaff his skin, leaving him vulnerable and unable to do anything but lay there and take whatever Carter was going to give him.

Which, fortunately or unfortunately, was very little. 

He had been teasing him for god knows how long, working his mouth and hands over every part of Norman besides where he wanted him. Dark purple hickeys dotted his skin from his neck all the way down to his inner thighs. Between his legs rested a vibrator on just the right frequency to give him enough stimuli to keep him aroused, but no where near enough to get him close.

“Please what? I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me,” Carter said, releasing the skin of Norman’s thigh from his teeth and leaving another mark in his wake.

Norman growled and clawed at the ropes in frustration. “You know what I fucking want,” he growled out. 

Carter let out a sharp laugh at him before reaching to press the vibrator firmly against his clit. “Something like this? Is this what you want?”

He gasped and whined at the sudden increase of pleasure, his hands clawing at the ropes that held him in place. “Oh fuck,” he whimpered, grinding down against the vibrator as much as he could. 

“That’s not an answer,” Carter said as he pulled the vibrator away, making Norman whine and yank on the ropes as he tried to chase the contact. 

“Fuck,” he growled as his chest heaved, his body tense from the conflicting sensations he was being given. He glared up at Carter, though it wasn’t as intimidating with his face looking so fuckable.

Carter laughed and reached down to push two fingers into Norman’s already dripping cunt, making him gasp and moan shakily. “This? Is this what you wanted?” Norman nodded his head, gasping loudly when Carter curled his fingers. “Say it or I stop.”

He whined, his face flushing in embarrassment. “That’s what I wanted,” he wheezed out, voice thick in his throat from having to admit it. 

“That’s better,” Carter said as he started to fuck him quickly with his fingers, the noise being caused by it absolutely lewd. “I love hearing you admit to how much of a slut you are.” Norman gasped and whined at that, squeezing down around Carter’s fingers, making the other man laugh. “I always knew you were from the second I saw you walk into the station with that fuckable mouth.”

Norman moaned loudly, turning his head to the side to try and hide his face as much as he could as his body heated up in embarrassment. That didn’t last long. Carter pressed the vibrator back against his clit, making him cry out and throw his head back from the sudden new pleasure. He pulled at the ropes as his body started to tense up, feeling his orgasm approach. “Shit,” he shuddered.

“You wanna cum for me, babe?” Carter said when he heard him, pushing in a third finger and fucking him faster. Norman nodded his head quickly. “Then beg me,” he said as he pulled the vibrator away.

Norman whined loudly, his hips bucking up to try and follow the vibrator but to no avail. “Please please please,” he gasped out. “Please let me cum, Carter. I’ve been wanting to cum for so long.”

Carter laughed at him, grinning at how red his face got from begging. “Are you sure you want me to let you cum?”

“Yes!” Norman shouted, fucking himself back against Carter’s fingers. “Please put the vibrator back on me, I love how full your fingers make me feel but I can’t cum without something on my clit,” he begged more.

When the vibrator touched his clit again he gasped. “Cum for me,” he heard Carter say and he did, moaning low in his chest and clenching around the fingers that fucked into him. He grinded himself back against him, gasping and clenching his jaw to keep himself just a little quieter. 

His orgasm began to fade but the fucking and vibrations didn’t, making the pleasure start to ache and switch into overwhelming pain. “Carter, stop,” he gasped out, squirming to try and get away from the overstimulation.

“Alright,” he said after a long pause that made Norman’s heart jump in his chest that he would leave it on even longer. He turned off the vibrator and set it aside, pulling his fingers out. “We’re not done yet though.”

Norman breathed, using what little energy he had to look down his body at Carter. He watched as he lubed up his cock and took in a sharp breath. “Carter no, it’s too much-“ He got cut off when Carter pushed into him, making him whine from the sensation of being so full after already having an orgasm.

“You like it when I fuck you like this. Being filled with my cock after already cumming and overstimulated to the point that you can’t even talk,” Carter teased as he grabbed his hips and fucked him roughly.

He wanted to protest but Carter was right, at least about being overstimulated to the point he couldn’t talk. All he could do was whine as he fucked him, making his whole body twitch and pull at the ropes. He was going to have burns on his wrists and ankles after this. 

Carter laughed, even as his own breathing started to get ragged with arousal. “That’s what I thought,” he said, reaching the hand that had been fucking him up to shove his slick soaked fingers into Norman’s mouth. “I love seeing how fucked out you look like this.”

Norman moaned and eagerly took the fingers into his mouth, taking them as deep as he could and shivering from the taste of himself. Carter laughed under his breath, thrusting into him deeply and making him cry around his fingers. “You like getting that pretty mouth of yours fucked?” He whimpered in response. “Yeah, I know that.”

He fucked him rough, gripping his hip tight enough to leave dents in his skin from his nails and sending spikes of painful arousal through Norman’s body. Norman sucked his fingers desperately, drool spilling from the corner of his mouth as he gagged. He was focusing on them to avoid the overstimulation that coursed through his body and made his eyes water. 

Carter grunted and pulled his fingers out, grabbing his hips with both hands and fucking into him roughly. “Fuck, I’m going to cum inside you, babe. You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Norman couldn’t help but whimper loudly, gasping and nodding as his body shook from the overwhelming pleasure and pain. “Say it for me.”

“Please,” he forced out in a gasp. “Please cum in me.”

Carter groaned and clung to him tightly as he thrust into him a few more times before burying deep into him. It was times like this that Norman was glad he had gotten a hysterectomy. Nothing felt better than being stuffed full of Carter as he came, even if he was crying with overstimulation. 

Carter panted as he came down from his orgasm, looking down at Norman and smirking at how flushed he was, looking absolutely wrecked. He leaned down and kissed him, pulling out slowly. He pulled back from the kiss, laughing and smiling at him, before patting his hip and reaching up to start undoing the rope around his wrist. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
